Sakura vs Pein
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Instead of Hinata jumping down and helping Naruto, it's Sakura. How does this change the battle? Can Sakura save Naruto, or will she die to Pein? Read and find out!


Okay, Naruto is done and completed as a Series; HOWEVER, so many issues have cropped up since then!

The biggest one is the fact that Hinata is getting praise for doing so little, while Sakura has done so much, but is still considered trash.

Time for a correction! Now, while this is my version, and I do NOT own the characters, I will say this: This feels RIGHT in line with the Characters interactions because of how Kishi has had them interacted in Canon, so... any OOCness you will state there are just because it's not canon... that's part of the point, this is what the characters would do, if given the circumstances.

Also, I'm not adding the suffixes. I'm American and lazy to add them, so I won't. Sorry, but imagine Naruto saying 'Sakura-Chan' and Sakura saying 'Naruto-Kun' or 'Naruto-Baka' or whatever's appropriate.

(Story Begin)

Pain. So many people were feeling that, since the attack on the Village by a man of that same name, Pein, started. As a Medic Ninja, Sakura was helping to heal those that had been injured. Before Pein could complete his task and destroy the Village utterly, Naruto had returned from training with the Toad Summons. He now obtained Sage Mode, and was able to battle Pein one on one. Things seemed to be going well, until Pein turned the tide, and pinned Naruto down with his metal rods. Sakura knew she should have stuck to her job, that's what she should have done, but Naruto needed her. She wouldn't abandon her friend. She wouldn't be worse than scum! So she jumped into arena, where everyone else had steered clear to let Naruto fight at his full power.

"Sakura..." said Naruto, seeing his teammate, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No! You need help, Naruto, and I won't stand by and abandon my friend!" replied Sakura.

Though Sakura knew she didn't stand a chance against Pein, she knew she could buy time to get Naruto back into the fight. Using her perfect Chakra Control, she punched the ground in front of her, creating a valley in front of her to in between Naruto and Pein. The rocks she sent flying went towards Pein, forcing him away from Naruto. She then made a few handsigns and another Sakura appeared beside her.

"Go," said the new Sakura, as she dashed for Naruto, "I got him!"

The original Sakura kicked the ground in front of her and used her immense strength to throw rocks at Pein, keeping him moving and divert his attention from Naruto.

* * *

The Shadow Clone Sakura got to Naruto and immediately stared to try and pull the metal rods out of Naruto.

"Sakura, you can't win against Pein!" urged Naruto, "You need to leave."

"I'm trying to save your ass so YOU can beat him," replied SC Sakura.

"I don't know if I can now," said Naruto, feeling defeated, "I may need to call upon the Kyuubi."

"You don't need him!" glared SC Sakura, as she destroyed ground around Naruto, getting the rods out of him and started healing him after he sat up, "Where's that 'never give up' attitude of yours. How can you become Hokage if you can't defend this village like the Yondaime wanted you to?"

"Pein is too strong," sighed Naruto, before getting slapped by Sakura.

Having his attention, SC Sakura continued, "You don't need Kyuubi. You never did! You're stronger than him anyways!"

"I am?" said Naruto, confused.

"How can you doubt yourself!? If you weren't stronger than the Kyuubi and much less forgiving of the villagers, Konoha would have been destroyed long ago," reminded Sakura, "You hold the Kyuubi inside of you, and because of you, Konoha is safe from him." SC Sakura got in his face, "You are Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Number 1 Unpredictable Knuckleheaded Ninja! You will find a way to win, and save EVERYONE!"

SC Sakura's Chakra ran out as she was nearly done healing him. Before she when 'poof', she said one last thing, "Be the Ninja that keeps his promise to bring back our Teammate."

* * *

Sakura did what she could, but because she gave half her remaining Chakra to help Naruto, she barely lasted Five Minutes. Pein moved to attack her in her moment of weakness, but before Pein could connect, Naruto appeared and grabbed Sakura, getting her out of harms way. Setting her down, he smiled at her.

"Thank you, Sakura," said Naruto, as his eyes changed back to Sage Mode again, "I know how to end this now."

As Naruto turned to face Pein once more, Sakura smiled back at him, "Show him what happens when you mess with Konoha."

Naruto then resumed his fight with Pein, taking him out of the village and defeating him once and for all. He found out where the real Pein, Nagato, was and bargained for the return of those that died in Pein's initial attack on Konoha. Nagato managed to do so, though it cost him his life in return. Naruto saved many lives that day, and realized that he needed to face Kyuubi, and gain control over his power sooner or later.

(Story End)

From there, they continue on as normal, until Naruto meets Dark Naruto at the waterfall. The fight would be nowhere near as long and Naruto would accept Dark Naruto immediately, leading to a faster resolution and encounter with Kyuubi, with Kushina's help. Naruto was more aware of what he fights for, and how he needed to find a resolution that doesn't hurt anyone, including himself, thus he wouldn't need a second round with Dark Naruto. Kyuubi... I could definitely see no change in that because Kushina's there to help him. Having learned about how his parents first met and got together, he would recognize the similarities to himself and Sakura, him liking her Forehead that everyone picked on her about, and that she hated. Eventually, Naruto would admit the truth to Sakura about turning into Sasuke the day they met Kakashi and Sakura would have to come to a crossroads, to continue chasing after Sasuke through darkness, or accept the Light of Naruto's love.

But that's for another time. Trust me, I will also at some point go into Naruto the Last and debunk the very (bleep)y lie for what it is, and have a happy ending where true love wins. Not (bleep)ing fangirl fantasies! There is no logic or believability in sasusaku or naruhina! This is not a pairing one-shot, but the Last will be. This is the two main characters of Shippuuden, Naruto and Sakura, and how they help each other through thick and thin.

So, until then...

Later,

RDF1


End file.
